Jokers (Characters)
The Jokers are a series of creatures that are created by Joe Kirifuda under the help of Deckie. They are creature spirits that often serve Joe in their daily life, but come with many flaws and quirks that they are sometimes very unreliable. Story The Jokers are created when Deckie befriended Joe and Joe had him create a deck for him. The process of Deckie creating a card goes by the following: #Joe creates an drawing of the creature #Joe sticks the drawing in Deckie's mouth and Deckie forcefully swallows it #Deckie dances Samba #Joe inserts a key on Deckie's rear hole #A creature appears from Deckie's mouth Deckie can also turn these creatures into cards when Joe shows him to the creature and Deckie emits a light. Using this, Joe makes an entire deck of Jokers. However, no jokers resembling Dragons can be made by Deckie as the fallout caused by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon in the previous season had wiped them out. In order to make the Jokers spirits alive, hot water must be poured on the card. Therefore, Joe carries a canister of hot water just in case. However, in the creature world, 3 swipes on the card was needed to make the Joker's come alive. While they are of the Zero Civilization, unlike past Zero Civilization creatures, they have emotions and are friendly towards humans because they originated from the human world. In episode 15, it was revealed that the Jokers reside in another creature world planet far away from the main planet. Depending on the civilization lands that the Jokers were in, their abilities and properties of the specific task changes. Just like other creature spirits in Katta's Era such as Hamukatsu and Katsudon, when Jokers appear outside duels, they appear in 2D. In duels they appear in 3D CGI animation. List of Jokers Jolly the Johnny CV: 小林親弘 The first Joker created by Joe, It was based on Joe's obsession with cowboy shows. However when it was created, it started shooting in Joe's room and Joe has to convert it into a card in order to prevent further harm. It was not seen materialized after this and aside of during the credits. It can speak only one sentence so far: "There's no second chance to pull the trigger, once is all!" In episode 15, Johnny went off to find his horse, which results in his card being blank and a note left on the card itself, much to Joe's dismay. He returned to assist Joe in a true duel against Boltz. Yattareman CV: 豊永利行 (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) A Jokers that is created by Joe and he is confirmed to have more than 1 copy of this Joker. He appears as a humanoid figure with a trumpet as his mouth and carrying a drum. Outside duels it cheers for Joe but when he angered Joe he falls off the floor. Pali Nights CV: 佐々木 拓真 (Takuma Sasaki) Another mass produced Joker wheo appears in Joe's duels. He appears as a dancer with a disco ball as his head. One time, he startled Joe by singing when he was moving the dishes for Lulu Kirifuda but Joe broke the dishes so Lulu beat him right away. In the events related to Chocolate House, he acted as Chocolate House's leg in order for it to avoid detection. Bainaradoor CV: 木島隆一 (Ryuichi Kijima) A Jokers that appears as a red door that can take enemies away with his hands. Joe uses it to transport into various areas, but it has no ability to go back to the place where Joe originated and it also requests Joe to pay a price equal to the transport fees required to go the the area. (In the manga, it teleports Joe to random areas instead) It also can teleport Joe to random places when in danger. Dotsuki Manjiro CV: 林大地 A Jokers that appears as a yellow ball that has five fists on top of it and two legs. It does heavy work for Joe. Batten Oyaji A Jokers that appears as a short, grumpy man with a pink "X" as its head. It helps Joe blocks emergency attacks during a duel, but is easily removed. Chotto Q CV: 野田博史 A Jokers created by Joe in order to rush to school when he was late. It appears as a shinkansen train with the body of a marathon athelete. It travels in a speed of 300 km/h and thus can make Joe dizzy when he transports Joe. It also have a tendency to travel in straight lines and difficult to stop. The Ramen CV: 佐々木拓真 A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to have some free ramen while the Ramen shop he frequents is shut down due to competition with a much bigger ramen shop in the city. While it makes delicious ramen, the ramens it makes uses Limestay, Strange Stone, Deathmatch Beetle, Octoba, Sublime Knowledge and Zaessa, First Squad as ingredients, and if Joe eats all of its ramen, it gets extremely furious and will go as far as lashing against him. However, the Ramen grows back. Unfortunately, it is Vanilla and is thus useless in duels. When Joe was in the Fire Civilization lands, the ramen that it made was unusually hotter than the regular ones. Ura NICE CV: 髙坂篤志 (Atsushi Kousaka) A Jokers that resembles a shinto shrine connected to a table holding a crystal ball. It is capable of foretelling events and whereabouts of people, but it is extremely greedy and won't serve Joe unless he pays for its services. Therefore Joe has to send out The Ramen to force it to do so for free. In a duel, it is a spell that can destroy all creatures equal or less than the cost of the Jokers in Joe's mana zone or battle zone as a Super Shield Trigger bonus, easily destroying swarms of low cost creatures. Tutankhanen CV: 林大地 A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to create money for him to pay Bainaradoor. It resembles a golden pharaoh ornament with a storage box as its body. Joe places stuff in the storage box and it converts it into money, and it can turn formless things such as shame into some. However, it will shoot lasers at people who took the money it converted that was meant for someone. It even can convert items into money for creature world use. Baron Gelacho CV: 鈴木 琢磨 (Takuma Suzuki) A Jokers that resembles a entertainer with a lip as its head. It is so small that Joe can carry it around his mouth and it can tell funny jokes, but its mouth odor is so foul that it disgusted everyone hearing its jokes. In duel, it taps creatures by freezing them with unfunny jokes. Todai Sensei CV: 櫻井 トオル (Tooru Sakurai) A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to help him face a test. While claiming it has the knowledge of a professor from Tokyo university and forced Joe to study by tying him up on top of it, it is actually extremely dumb that Deckie answered a few questions and it answered something completely different. This has resulted in him not sleeping the whole night and failing the upcoming test along with his school bully Hunter and resulted in Lulu getting very mad at him. When Duel Warrior I am reveals itself, Todai Sensei was summoned to take care of an unconscious Uraraka Momo. Hakushon Mask CV: 小林 親弘 A Jokers that resembles an ice bag that is caught with flu, holds a blanket and has 4 legs. It was used by joe in order to kill Fulcon Purito's Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor. It kills weaker creatures by spreading huge amounts of germs. Later on it is seen being called by Joe to spread him flu in order to allow him to stay at home to watch a cowboy show, but the flu was so powerful that Joe was unable to wake up and watch it. Time Stopon A Jokers that resembles an alarm clock with arms and legs. While appearing as a proxy card in Versus Revolution Final and hinted to appear in the opening of Duel Masters 2017, it has not appeared in an episode until the gag section before the start of Episode 12 where it tried to wake Joe up but fails, causing him to blow up the house with missiles and Joe waking up. It was used in Joe's duel against Pyonko-Hime by stopping her creatures from attacking as a Super Shield Trigger. Chocolate House A Jokers created by Joe in order to have free desserts. It appears as a house made of wafer with Chocolate and Candies on top of it. However, it charges ridiculous prices for making them and it's prediction skills are very bad and thus it guesses candies that are only 10 yen as 10000 yen candies. It is also prone to running away. However, It was proved to be useful in mana acceleration in a duel. When Joe was in the Fire Civilization lands, the desserts that it made was unusually hotter. Helcopta A Jokers that resembles a helmet with a helicopter propeller. Joe made him to fly to the Desolate Ramen store, but it refused and made Joe dizzy instead when lifting him in the air. Then he asks Joe to draw Tenkuuoh which flies him to the ramen store. It was quite talkative about its own affairs to the point that Joe converts it into a card. Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class A massive Jokers that resembles a green robot with propellers on its body. It is another finisher class Jokers creature, but unlike Jolly the Johnny it appears in 3D. Joe can ride inside it to fly to faraway places. In a duel, it functions as a Neo Evolution creature. Trivia * The Jokers are the first Colorless and Non-Fire mascots of the Duel Masters Anime. ** They are also the second series of mascots that have nothing to do with Dragons, the first being Katsudon and Team Exile. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Creature Spirits